oosfandomcom-20200214-history
X-19 Excalibur
Vehicle Type: X-19-B (Initial Prototype) ; Class: Advanced Variable Fighter Crew: One pilot, one co-pilot/navigator/gunner. MDC BY LOCATION: '''(Triax version, Psi-Tech enhancements) Anti-Missile Laser 57 Head Lasers (4) 28 each (1) Head 193 Hands (2) 96 each Arms (2) 231 each Shoulders (2) 288 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 424 each (2) Main Body 770 Main Wings (2) 337 each Tails (2) 144 each Anti-Projectile Shield 310 (3) Pinpoint Barrier Shield 0 Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 288 '''NOTES: # Destroying the head of the X-19 will knock out the mecha' s major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, night-vision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. # Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed fighter before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. # The pinpoint barrier shield regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per melee. Even if completely destroyed the shield will regenerate within 2 melee rounds. The shield is usually generated on the right arm of the X-19. * non-functional. SPEEDS: ; RUNNING, BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: : 66 mph (106 kph) ; LEAPING, BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: : 50 ft (15 m) high or 70 ft (21 m) long without thrusters. ; FLYING, GUARDIAN/BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: : 369 mph/590 kph maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: : 1289 mph/2063 kph max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. 1842 mph/2948 kph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. 9213 mph/14,740 kph) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level (weapons lock detected at this altitude). Cruising speed is usually Mach 1 (670 mph/1072 kph). The X-19-B is not capable of achieving orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 68,000 meters/minute. Structural G limits are +35.5 to -19.5 Earth gravities. MAX ENGINE THRUST: : 68,500 kg x2 in an atmosphere, 78,950 kg x2 in space. The maximum thrust is automatically limited in an atmosphere due to coolant problems with the optional air intake systems for the engines. STATISTICAL DATA: ; HEIGHT: : 49.53 ft (15.48 m) in battloid configuration. : 27.24 ft (8.52 m) in guardian configuration. : 13.41 ft (4.19 m) in fighter configuration. ; WIDTH: : 20.80 ft (6.50 m) at shoulders in battloid configuration. : 43.27 ft (13.52 m) in guardian or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: : 14.17 ft (4.43 m) in battloid configuration. : 41.35 ft (12.93 m) in guardian configuration. : 59.07 ft (18.47 m) in fighter configuration. ; WEIGHT: : 8550 kg empty. Maximum takeoff weight in an atmosphere is 38,386 kg, and maximum weight in space with optional fold booster is 47,180 kg (weights beyond that exceed theoretical safe limit for fold booster). PHYSICAL STRENGTH: : Equal to a P.S. of 40 ; CARGO: : Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. ; POWER PLANT: : 1 small nuclear reactor. 2 year life. WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. TRIAX ANTI-MISSILE DEFENSE LASER: 'The X-19-B mounts a single laser for use in air combat skirmishes and for defensive purposes. The laser is mounted on the head of the mecha in battloid mode, and is located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and guardian modes. The laser can only fire to the REAR of the fighter in these modes; it cannot be turned to fire along another arc. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-missile/defensive *'RANGE:' 1760 feet (533 m) *'DAMAGE:' 2D6 M.D. *'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of hand to hand attacks of the pilot. *'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. 2. TRIAX ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASERS (4): '''The X-19-B is equipped with head lasers similar to those used on the old VF-1 Valkyrie for use in air combat skirmishes and other defensive purposes. The four lasers are mounted on the head of the mecha in battloid mode, and are located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and guardian modes. Unlike the lasers mounted on the VF-11, these lasers can be turned to point in front of, above, or behind the mecha in fighter and guardian modes. However, the head cannot be turned in these modes, so they can be use only to fire at targets directly IN FRONT OF, ABOVE, or BEHIND the fighter (cannot fire at targets to the left or right). The lasers can also not fire below the Excalibur in fighter or guardian mode. * '''PRIMARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Aircraft * '''SECONDARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Missile/defensive * '''RANGE: '''1760 feet (1320 m) * '''DAMAGE: 1D6 M.D. per laser. * RATE OF FIRE: '''Equal to the number of hand to hand attacks of the pilot. * '''PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. 3. TRIAX "DRAGONWING" LASER CANNONS: Two semi-fixed laser guns are mounted in the wings of the X-19-B, near the base of the wing where it connects to the main body. These lasers can be fired in any mode (the beams exit the hip-mounted wing units in soldier mode) but can only be aimed along the front arc of the mecha (max angle is about 45 degrees in any direction from the nose). * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha * SECONDARY PURPOSE: Air-to-ground strafing runs * RANGE: 6600 feet (2000 m) * DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D. per laser. * RATE OF FIRE: Maximum of 4 per melee due to power supply constraints. * PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. 4'. LEG BAY MINI MISSILE CLUSTERS:' The legs of the X-19-B are equipped with two concealed missile launcher bays, that can each hold up to 24 mini-missiles in each bay. When armed, the missile launcher assembly rises out of the leg units, allowing all 24 missiles to be fired at once if necessary. The missiles can be fired in any mode; fighter, gerwalk, or soldier. Any type of mini-missile can be used in the launchers. * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault * MISSILE TYPES: Any type of standard Mini-Missile. * RANGE: By missile type. * DAMAGE: By missile type. * RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-24 missiles per launcher, per round. One volley counts as one attack. If necessary, all 48 missiles can be fired in a single round. * PAYLOAD: 24 missiles per launcher; 48 total. 5'.' BODY/WING HARD POINTS (6): Two fixed hard points are mounted on the fuselage of the X-19-A, and an additional two hard points are mounted on each wing for a total of 6 hard points on the fighter. These hard points can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance types, including long, medium, or short range missiles. One long range, 3 medium range, or 5 short range missiles can be mounted per hard point. NOTE: Due to the location of the hard points, ALL missiles must be fired or ejected before the X-19-A may convert into battloid mode. For this reason the hard point missiles are usually fired within the first few passes of an attack. * Primary Purpose: Anti-Mecha * Secondary Purpose: Surgical Strikes * Mega-Damage: By missile type. * Rate of Fire: 1 to entire payload. * Range: By missile type. * Payload: 1 long-range missile OR 3 medium range missiles OR 5 short range missiles per hard point. 6'.' PBS-03F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM: The X-19-B is equipped with a new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense. The system can generate a single pinpoint barrier that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. * Primary Purpose: Defense * Protection: 100 MDC total * Regeneration Rate: 50 MDC per round. * Size: The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. * Duration: Unlimited. 7. Jaeger PBC Gun Pod: Blurb about hand-held weapon. * Primary Purpose: Anti-Mecha * Range: 3300 feet. * Damage: 2D4x10 M.D. * Payload: - 8. Jaeger Flak Cannon Payload: 133 bursts Damage: 3D6x10 Range: 11,000' Notes: also does single shot if you really want 9'.' HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the X-19-B can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The VF is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: * Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. * Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. * "Booster" Punch: 1D6x10 M.D. (counts as two attacks) * Tear or Pry with Hands: 2D6 M.D. * Kick: 2D6 M.D. * Leap Kick: 3D6 M.D. * Body Flip/Throw: 1D6 M.D. * Body Block/Tackle: 2D6 M.D. * Stomp: 2D6 M.D. * Possible revised stomp rules/damage STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE X-19-B * COMBAT COMPUTER: The X-19-B is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer can be displayed on the HUD of the mecha (see below), which allows the system to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 15,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 48 targets simultaneously. * COPILOT SEAT: The X-19-B can be equipped with a second pilot's seat behind the main pilot's seat for an optional copilot, if necessary. The copilot will usually act as the navigator for the X-19-B. The copilot can assume command of the X-19-B if the pilot becomes incapacitated. * ESCAPE POD: The entire reinforced cockpit of the X-19-B is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0). * EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: A sound amplification system that can pick up a whisper up to 300 feet away. * HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. * HOMING SIGNAL: The escape pod of the X-19-B is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). * LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: '''Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets with long range weaponry and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. * '''LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to communicate with people outside the mecha, up to 4,000 feet (1220m) away, depending on ambient noise. * OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. * OPTICS: TELESCOPIC ZOOM: Range: 6000 feet (2000 m). 2x to 20x magnification HUD and video screen display, with 24 hour video recording capabilities. * RADAR: 30 mile (48 km) range. * RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 500 miles (800 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. * SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the X-19-B's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 2D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. However, there is an 89% chance that the reactor will breach, leaking deadly radiation. * STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) * TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The X-19-B's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. * VIRTUAL ENVIRONMENT COCKPIT: The X-19-B is equipped with an innovative new cockpit layout that provides monitors below and around the pilot in addition to the HUD cockpit dome. In flight, these monitors display what is below and behind the aircraft, giving the pilot a tremendous field of view that is unparalled by any other aircraft. This wide view in addition to the combat computer's cockpit overlays give the X-19-B a +1 to dodge and initiative rolls in addition to any other bonuses. COMBAT BONUSES FOR X-19 VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING * Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. * 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot) * Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. * +1 on initiative (no bonus without the Virtual Cockpit) * +1 to strike * +1 to parry * +2 to dodge in soldier mode, +4 in guardian, +6 in jet mode (one less without the Virtual Cockpit) * +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. * No leap dodge. * No leap kick. * Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. * Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED X-19-B EXCALIBUR COMBAT TRAINING * 4 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot) * Add one additional action/attack at levels two, five, seven, and ten. * +2 on initiative (one less without the Virtual Cockpit) * +3 to strike * +4 to parry * +4 to dodge in solder mode, +6 in guardian, +8 in jet mode (one less without the Virtual Cockpit) * The VF-19F and S versions get a +1 to dodge and strike in space, but suffer a -1 penalty to dodge and strike in a planetary atmosphere. * +3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. * +3 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. * Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. * Body block/tackle/ram - 2D4 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that melee round.